


Desperation

by OsiriaFrost



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bondage, Daemons, Dom Ardyn Izunia, Dominant Ignis Scientia, FFXV, Golden shower, Gun play, Hallucinations, M/M, Mindbreak, Multi, NSFW, Slutty Noctis Lucis Caelum, Slutty Prompto Argentum, Sub/Dom Prompto Argentum, Submissive Gladio, Submissive Ignis Scientia, Submissive Noctis Lucis Caelum, Tentacles, Trigger warning: drugs, Trigger warning: imprisonment, Wax Play, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OsiriaFrost/pseuds/OsiriaFrost
Summary: Ardyn has a plan, and like any good plan, that includes a lot of “fun.”





	1. The Prince and The Paupers Desperation

Ardyn Izunia walked through black halls, humming the chocobo tune. Not far from him was his destination, a cell that held two prisoners. The Crown Prince of Lucis and cute little friend. There they sat in leather belts that held dildos inside their gaping asses, the vibrations causing them to shake and moan. Their hands were free, but they could not reach their cocks, the chastity belt held them suspended against their stomachs, their cocks throbbed and they couldn’t sate themselves.  
Ardyn smiled as he stepped in front of their cell, the two writhing on the floor, whimpering, moaning, panting. Not long before he had fed them contaminated cheese, they had digested the aphrodisiac by now and it was quite evident they had already succumbed to its affects.  
“My, my, what a picture this is,” they looked at him with widened and begging eyes, “p-please Ardyn, l-let us c-cum,” begged the Prince. “Now, now, my dear Noctis, you know I cannot do that.”  
“P-please! I-I’ll do anything.”  
“Anything?”  
“Y-yes! Whatever y-you want!” Ardyn smiled, he loved how needy the Prince could get. It was a shame he was always so stubborn without the aphrodisiac though. He entered the cell, locking it behind him. He cupped Noctis chin, “then tell me—who owns you?”  
Noctis’ eyes widened, he needed release, but saying such a thing? But release... he wanted to cum, he wanted the cock ring beneath the belt removed so he could finally cum. All he had to say was “you,” right? He swallowed his fading pride, “y-you Ardyn.” His lip quivered as he stared up at him. “You don’t sound very convincing, Noctis.” He released the hand on his chin but Noctis quickly reached and grabbed the tail of his coat, “y-you Master! You own m-me!” His voice was loud and thick with desperation and the drugged hue of his eyes was bright and begging.  
Ardyn kicked Noctis back, that sickening smile still on his lips, he unzipped his pants and freed himself, his half-hard cock enjoying the sight before him. “On your knees, pet.” Noctis was quick to oblige, he’d give the best damn blow job he could, he just needed to be given release. He opened his mouth for Ardyn, his tongue out, he wanted to show him he’d be good, he’d be so good. Ardyn smiled more and placed his cock on Noctis tongue, “it’s a shame, I haven’t had the chance to use the bathroom yet. Make sure to be a good toilet, Noct.”  
“W-wha—“ but his voice was drowned out by the warm and bitter liquid filling his mouth, he tried to pull his head away, but Ardyn kept it there, suddenly pushing his cock further into Noctis’ mouth, continuing to piss into princely toilet. Noctis gagged around the intrusion and could feel his mouth filling with Ardyns urine, the content filling to the brim and leaking out the corners of his mouth.  
When Ardyn pulled out, he couldn’t help but chuckle as Noctis coughed out the urine and gagged, his hands on the floor and bent over as he tried to spit out any remain. “Don’t tell me you are already finished, dear Noctis. Otherwise, if you are, I shall take my leave.” Noctis looked at him, “n-no! I—I’m not done, Master.”  
“That’s a good boy.” He dehumanized him further by scratching under his chin as if that was some kind of reward. Ardyn pushed Noctis down, plastering his cheek against the stone floor as he removed the belt from the Prince. Noctis’ heart throbbed, the belt being removed, all that was left was the ring. He could feel Ardyn staring, his gaping and throbbing ass was wide to his view. Ardyn chuckled again before sliding his much harder cock into the Princes ass, Noctis gripped at the floor and moaned shamelessly. He’d be good he told himself, ‘I-If I’m good he’ll take the ring off and l-let me cum...’ the pressure in his stomach and core was agonizing, he wanted to cum so bad.  
Prompto laid in his spot on the floor, shamefully aroused by seeing Noctis used as a toilet and then entered so roughly—it wasn’t fair! Why did Noct get to be fucked and find release? Why not him!? He pressed his hand against the belt and ground against it, trying to give his cock some kind of satisfaction. The vibrating dildo wasn’t enough, it just wasn’t—so why was Noctis getting to be fucked!? He watched as Ardyn thrusted, no, pounded into Noctis’ raw ass. He watched as he violated him further and he watched Noctis’ cock bounce with every movement, he could feel his mouth watering. Ardyn noticed how Promptos’ breathing increased, how it became heavy. He looked towards the desperate blonde and saw something akin to jealousy and hatred. ‘How adorable,’ he thought, to see one who loved the Prince so dearly have jealous eyes towards him. “Prompto, darling, you look frustrated. Is something the matter?”  
“I want to be fucked too, Master. Please.”  
“Oh? Well you’ll have to wait your turn.”  
Prompto whined, and crawled over, the chain on his foot jingling as he moved. “Pleeeease,” he begged in a breathless tone. He could see Noctis staring at him, his eyes glazed with lust as he was fucked.  
Ardyn smiled as he had a new thought, he sat back, pulling Noctis with him. He left the prince exposed to Prompto as he fucked into Noctis, he reveled in the lewd sounds coming from Noctis, the way his ass tightened around his swollen cock. Noctis’ head leaned towards his side, lolling as his mouth sat open, panting. His lust and drugged hued eyes were barely able to focus on the blonde ahead of him. His mind, his body was solely focused on the cock in his ass, the warmth, the throbbing inside him. His hands gripped Ardyns’ thighs, or what he could reach at least, his own cock throbbing and bouncing with every rough pump into his body. “Master, m-more, I love you, I-I love your cock!” His voice was high, wet, lewd, his legs shook as they were held by Ardyn and the blonde just watched. Prompto wanted to be fucked, why wouldn’t Noctis hurry up? “Prompto, darling.”  
“Yes, Master?” He felt a throb of excitement in his aching cock. “Why not help the slutty Prince before you?” Promptos breath hitched and he had no hesitation as he quickly positioned himself to take Noctis’ cock into his mouth.  
There was a loud yelp from him as his hips bucked slightly, but that didn’t stop the blonde. He bobbed his head, sucking with his tongue pressed against the tip. He could feel on his lips the throbs that coursed through Noctis’ cock. He hollowed his cheeks as he sucked roughly, and Noctis begged and begged for more, crying to be allowed release, “please master” became all he chanted as Prompto and Ardyn violated the Prince. Prompto was thoroughly enjoying it himself, he loved seeing Noctis like this, he wanted to see him like this more often. “Prompto, you may remove the Princes ring, but don’t do anything until I tell you to.” Prompto nodded, “yes, Master.”  
He was excited, he carefully removed the ring as he was told and Noctis unfolded further, his words cutting and slurring together. “I wann—let me—please—cum!” He made no sense as he was finally freed, and Ardyn smirked. His own thrusts quickened as he neared, his hands digging into Noctis’ legs, until he sheathed his cock entirely inside the Princes ass and released his black seed. But Noctis begged more, just a little more. “I want—I need to cum, please Master,” but Ardyn laid the Prince aside and restrained his hand from immediately tending his cock. “Ride him, Prompto,” Ardyn commanded, the chastity belt suddenly releasing from him, Prompto reached down and pulled the pulsing dildo from his sensitive ass, moaning as the fullness left him.  
Prompto quickly straddled Noctis and sunk his ass down Noctis’ cock, and the Prince unfolded. He came immediately when his cock pushed into Prompto, his cocking twitching and releasing his pent up seed into Promptos ass as he sunk down.  
Noctis’ bangs were plastered to his face, their hair was matted and dirty, and he loved it. He didn’t know why, but now he didn’t need to. He finally was allowed to release, that’s all he wanted, he loved the way his body trembled with his achieved orgasm. He looked up at Prompto, his lips dry with his pants and moans, his hands finally released from their master found their way to his hips. Prompto rolled his hips, riding Noctis, sinking his hands into his chest as he panted as the full and warmth inside his raw ass. He loved this feeling, he loved being full, nothing mattered as long as he could be full and with Noctis. Ardyn watched, Promptos eyes were clouded with lust and pleasure. He stepped over Noctis and held his cock out for Prompto who happily obliged. He placed one hand to Ardyns’ balls as the other gripped the base of his cock.  
Prompto sucked fervently on the cursed cock in front of him. Moaning as the royal cock inside hit the right spot. He hollowed his cheeks, bobbing his head. Ardyn dug a hand into his messy blonde locks, holding him by his hair as he begun to thrust into his mouth mercilessly. Ardyn groaned deep in his chest, this was perfect, weeks of fucking these boys had finally paid off. They were loyal pets. He laughed loud as he came, his black cum staining the blondes mouth and chin. “Now be a good boy and swallow,” Ardyn cupped his chin, almost lovingly, or as lovingly as a cruel master could. Prompto swallowed it so very willingly, even holding his tongue as if to beg for more. “That’ll be enough for today,” he knew the aphrodisiac would be in their system for many more hours, “I leave you with a gift, my precious pets.” He had left a chest for them, something they would surely enjoy.  
————  
He had finally decided to check his monitor, turning it on and the scene before him pleased him greatly. Noctis and Prompto sat on their knees, both riding the largest of dildos in the chest. Prompto had one hand gripping Noctis’ waist, the other in his hair. Noctis’ hands were around Prompto, splayed against his back. They were kissing desperately, there were cum stains all over their bodies. They rode desperately and in sync. Ardyn chuckled, perhaps it was time to collect the others.


	2. Strategists Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis found Noctis. Then he really found Noctis.

Ignis liked to think he was aware of his surroundings, liked to believe in his skill. Ever since Noctis and Prompto disappeared though, he has been anxious, worrisome, and self-deprecating. Not out loud of course, he kept them all bottled up. He and Gladio were split up, they had to be to cover more ground. They were following countless tips, rumors, leads trying to find the other two. He was in the caves of the Glacial Grotto, he wondered if it was truly possible for them to come here for any reason after they already took the royal arm. “S-Stay away!” That had to be Noctis’ voice! Ignis sprinted, sliding down the ice and slashing daemon after daemon. He looked and listened, “back off!” There it was again! He followed after it but came to a dead end. ‘Did I go the wrong way?’ There was a quiet sob, he turned his head towards the darkened corner, “Noctis?” He turned, his flashlight illuminating the curled body of the Prince. “Noctis! There you are,” he kneeled, reaching out and touching the messy male.   
Noctis looked up, his eyes red, “Ignis? Is it really you?”  
“It is, Noct. I’ve got you.” He was messy, he was ailed by confusion and other effects, he couldn’t tell what there all was. He pulled him close, “I’ve got you, my sweet.” Noctis clung to Ignis, “where have you been, Noctis?”  
“I-I don’t know. I was blindfolded.”  
“Come now then, let’s get you to the Leville and washed up.” Noctis clung him closer, pressing his lips to Ignis’, he tried to fight, he needed to get Noct back to safety. But he wanted the kiss too... he was so worried.  
He pulled him close, but Noctis pushed him back to the floor, kissing reverently. “Please don’t leave me ever again.”   
“I will never leave you, Noct. Now we must hurry and leave. I need to get you to safety.”  
“Just a little more.”  
“Noct—“ he was cut off as his lips were taken by Noctis, Ignis’ heart throbbed, Noctis was kissing more passionately than he had usually. Maybe a little more was okay, he closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss. A hand laid on his cheek, then it slid down and to his chest, Nocts’ hand was soft, the touch feathery and gentle. It slid further, to his belt. He needed to stop this, but Noctis wouldn’t pull away, if he leaned back he followed.  
There was a hit of cold air against his cock which caused him to tense and jerk. He should have paid more attention. Noctis stroked his cock slowly, squeezing. His breath was catching in his throat as Noct teased his hardening cock slowly, finally he pulled back. He focused on the stroking, lowering his other hand to play with Ignis’ sac, a deep and shameful groan left the advisor. He needed to stop this. “It’s okay Iggy, I missed you so much. We can do it really quick.”  
“Noct—we mustn’t.” But he wasn’t convincing to either himself or the Prince. There was pink hue to Nocts’ cheeks and his lips were swollen from fevered kisses. His cock was throbbing now, the way his Prince touched him. Noct was quick sliding off his pants and underwear, straddling him quickly and slowly pushing his ass down onto his cock. Ignis moaned this time, Nocts’ skin was warm, soft. His ass was tight and wonderful. It squeezed every inch of him lovely as he began to roll those graceful hips. “Fuck—“ Ignis bit his thumb, trying to stifle his moans. Noct however, was quite lewd. His moans were loud and drawn out, they sounded wet and desperate.  
“It’s okay, Iggy. Just relax.” Noctis took Ignis left hand, undoing the glove and slowly pulling it off with teeth left Ignis a mess. More so when Noctis took his fingers into his mouth and sucked on them. His eyes, they looked so blissful, did Noctis really miss him this much?  
He closed his eyes, letting Noct ride and torture him. Noct lowered Ignis’ hand to his own cock, rolling into it as he rode his advisor. Ignis gripped the prince carefully, letting him fuck his hand as he wished. He smelled something sweet and unusual—“Ignis.” His thoughts were cut off as he opened his eyes, “how do I feel Iggy?”  
“Perfect Noctis. So perfect.” Noct began shedding his shirt, throwing away the last piece of clothing shamelessly. He quickened his pace, riding Ignis and undoing his shirt. He needed Ignis naked, he wanted Ignis naked.  
“Ignis—I love you.” He pulled him up by the collar, kissing him as he all but ripped the coeurl printed shirt off. Next he took the glasses, tossing them aside as well as he buried a hand in Ignis’ perfect hair. He rode roughly, raising and sinking his ass. He felt a twitch, “Noct, I-I’m going to cum.”  
“Please Iggy, please do it.” He gave him such a lovely smile. Ignis planted his hands on Nocts’ hips and held him still as he came what felt endlessly into the Prince.   
He sat back, panting as Noct pulled off him, Ignis stood, looking around for where his shirt was placed. “Ignis?”  
“What is it, Noct?”  
“Just a little more?”  
“We can do all you want back in Lestallum.” Noct pouted. Ignis reached for his shirt as he picked up on the sweet scent again, ‘what could that be?’ Noctis watched him, watched as the daemon came from the shadows. “Ignis. I love you.”  
“I love—“ Ignis cried out as something attached to his back. Something sharp dug into his skin, then wet and warmth surrounded him, what was this? He couldn’t move as what ever it was held him still, then there was something over his eyes, slimy and leathery. He felt more of it wrapping around him, down his arms and to his waist. Down his back until it prodded it’s way into his trousers.   
Noct watched as the Mindflayer took over Ignis, Ardyn told him he would probably have to use it to get Iggy to come home where he belonged. If only he just did more it would have been easier. Though—this did pose a fun opportunity. “Iggy?”  
“N-Noct? Where are you?”  
“I’m right here, Iggy. Open your eyes.”  
Noctis sat in front of him on a well-made bed. He was gorgeous, his slender form and beautiful features. Noct was naked, and he was only in his trousers. Had he fallen asleep? Noct smiled at him, before beginning to undo his belt. “I’ve been waiting for you all day.”  
“You have?”  
“Of course, Iggy. Duh.” Noct pulled off the belt and pulled down the well made pants. The socks and shoes were next. Thrown aside casually. Something they could come back to later. Noctis placed his hands on his cheeks, gazing at him with those midnight eyes. “Will you always be by my side?”  
“Of course, Noct.” He smiled again, he loved Noctis’ smile.  
Noct smiled at Ignis, standing in the dark cave. Ignis was frozen still by the Mindflayer, it’s tendrils covering his lover. He watched as it kept him blind, he watched as another parted and entered his mouth. He walked around him, watching as the tendril penetrating Ignis’ ass pulsed and squirmed. He was even harder now. He stroked himself as he stepped back around. He got on his knees and laid forward, his ass up for Ignis. “Ignis—take me please.”  
Ignis stared at Noct, the soft pink on his flustered cheek, the sight of his ready ass. He stepped forward, kneeling on the bed behind him. Noctis watched, Ignis kneeled on the stone and dirt. Hands moving to his ass, remaining tendrils even found their way to cupping and leaving marks on his skin. Ignis’ heart throbbed at the sight of his Prince ready to be defiled. He pushed in, letting Noct stretch and moan. “Thank you Iggy,” Noct said breathlessly.  
He thrusted into the Prince, he kept a steady pace and rhythm. He squeezed his ass as he fucked it, and splayed a hand against the small of Noctis’ back. He pushed him against the bed, pressing his body against Nocts’ as he continued his thrusts. Noct was moaning loudly, his face looked so pleased and blissed. He wanted to make Noct happy forever. Once he came, he flipped Noctis over and pushed back in, earning a yelp from him. He leaned over to kiss him, he swiped his tongue into his mouth. But he didn’t stay long, he trailed his kisses down to Nocts’ neck before sucking and biting. Only he could have Noctis’ perfect skin. His pace quicked as Noctis’ moans became louder and lewder. He arched his back so he could suck on Nocts’ chest. His mouth encompassing a nipple, his tongue flicking at it.  
Noct moaned lewdly. His eyes practically rolling back as he was fucked. A stray tendril found its way to Nocts mouth and he found himself sucking eagerly, Mindflayer always had such an intoxicating taste.  
Ignis fucked into Noctis as roughly as he could, rawing his ass further and defiling his precious skin. Noct reached a hand down to stroke himself. Ignis figured he must be close , he buried a hand against Nocts’ throat, pressing down as Nocts’ hips bucked excitedly. Noctis always loved being choked. There was a spurt cum from the Princes royal cock, some landing against his stomach as he thrusted into him. He smiled, his breathing heavy and their bodies sweaty. They were one. They would always be one. They would always be together. Ignis let out a deep growl as his hips hitched and his cock twitched. His cum spilling into Noctis’ ass once again.  
Noctis was delighted, he would come home for sure now. He watched as the Mindflayer black cum spilled from Ignis’ mouth as he swallowed his own portion. Ignis collapsed against him as the Mindflayer receded and disappeared in black wisps. “Iggy. Let’s go home.”   
————  
Noctis hadn’t bothered to dress either of them, he walked contentedly into the dark room. Ardyn sat as his desk, Prompto on his knees beside him sucking him off. There was a hand in Promptos’ hair as he quietly praised him. Noct hurried over and took his place on his knees. Ardyn cupped his chin, “you did such a good job. I bet you want a reward, don’t you?”  
“Yes, Master!” Ardyn smirked as he attached a black collar to Noctis, and the look on the Princes face said he was practically cumming from the gesture. “May I, Master?”  
“Of course, my dear Noct.” Noct raised himself up and shared the cock with Prompto, they licked and sucked together.  
Ignis watched in his haze, this wasn’t so bad. He was with Noct and Prompto, they were together. They were home. All they need was Gladio and they’d all be happy again. “Kneel.” He did, on his knees in front of Ardyn, his lips parted slightly. “Look at you, my lovely Ignis. I bet you enjoyed your time with Noctis. He nodded, Ardyn stroked his cheek, “you’ll be good, won’t you? I’d hate to separate you from him again.”  
“I’ll be good, Master. Please don’t.” Ardyns’ smirk widened. He was well down his path as a obedient thrall. From his time as royal advisor to now, he was practically engrained to obey. “Good then. Prompto, put on his accessory.” Prompto practically jumped, he looked so happy as he took another collar from a drawer in the desk. “This will look perfect on you, Iggy!” He clipped it around his neck and stood aside, he knew to wait for orders. He was good. Noct liked to be bad, he liked punishments. “Prompto, I bought a new toy recently, I’d like you to test it out on our dear Ignis. You can use the bed.” Prompto skipped over to a box, “bend over on the bed, Iggy!”  
“Don’t sound too excited, Prompto.” He did as told, bent over on the bed, exposed. His cock was already hardening at the possibilities. This is all he needed. There was a push into his ass and Prompto thrusted the toy in, suddenly something slipped in and filled him along with it. It elicited a deep groan out of him. Yes, this is where he belonged.


	3. Shields’ Desperation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took far too long to get this piece out, but y’know l i f e. Shit happens.

Gladiolus woke up in a dark room, there was the echo of dripping water and nearly no light. Lit candles sat away from him to the left. He moved only to feel leather restraints tightening, his body pulled in a spread-eagle. There was a blood curling and metallic shriek as a metal door was opened. He lifted his head to see Prompto who smiled at him, “Gladdy!”  
“Prompto! Six, help me get out of this so we can get out of here.”  
“Aw, Gladdy. I won’t do that.”   
His voice was cheery with a giggle in his words. He shut the door behind him before stepping forward to Gladios’ side.   
“Why the fuck not, Prom!?”  
“Because you belong here, duh!”   
His tone was lilting with his infectious and lustful smile.  
“What the fucks wrong with you, Prompto!?”  
There was a resounding crack to his stomach, “don’t be mean!”   
Prompto held the whip close as his flushed cheeks glowed with his insulted expression. Gladio ground his teeth, his chest heaving with angered breaths.   
“Why can’t you just be nice? Why do you always have to pick on me?”  
“I-I’m sorry, Prompto. I’m just frustrated, I didn’t mean to take it out on you.”   
“I don’t believe you, Gladdy.”   
He huffed and took a step back, Gladio took the chance to look at Prompto, giving him a once over. He wore a large black coat, cloak? He wasn’t sure. Prompto kneeled and when he stood back up, he held a cock ring and his smile was unreasonably bright and cheerful yet again. He set it down before kneeling to grab another item. ‘What the fuck is going on? This can’t be Prom.’   
Prompto muttered as he dug through the box, what would be the perfect toy? He had to make sure Gladdy had a lot of fun, otherwise he’d stay angry and try to run away, and if he did that, Noctis and Ignis would be disappointed. They were looking forward to Gladio joining them. He sighed before standing, he could find more toys later. He stepped up on the table and leaned over Gladio,   
“I think it’s time for me to get straight to the point, I’m going to make you want me and need me.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
He smiled before he pulled a pocket knife from his coat pocket, switching it open he immediately pressed it to Gladios’ hip.   
“Stop, Prom!”  
Prompto jutted his lip out in a pout, “shut up.” Gladio tensed as the blade dug into his hip and dragged down into his belt and pants, Prompto cut down his leg slowly, then down the other.  
“Maybe now you’ll learn how to be nice.” Prompto pulled the pants apart and away before throwing them to the side. Gladio glared at Prompto, “you need to get your head on straight and stop playing around!”   
He pulled uselessly at the restraints. Prompto applied a small amount of lube to the cock ring, Gladio felt ashamed as his body reacted against his will, his soft cock hardening slowly. He released a huff of breath as Prompto clasped his cock and began stroking him. Gladio closed his eyes tight, his sensitive cock throbbed as Prompto squeezed and stroked. Once his cock was standing at full attention, Prompto giggled and cupped him before placing the cock ring, sliding it to the base of his. He gritted his teeth as a finger suddenly began poking and prodding his asshole.   
“Tch, you’re too tense, chill out.”  
“Fuck no, stop touching me.”  
Prompto glared and pulled his hand away to suck on his middle finger, lapping his tongue until his finger was a slobbery wet.   
“Deal with it, big guy,” his tone was laced with annoyance and an undertone of hatred. Gladio clenched himself as Prompto began prodding his ass again, pushing his finger in despite his resistance. He hissed and a soft chuckle left Prompto, “don’t worry Gladdy, it’ll feel good soon, and you’ll be loose and warm. I promise.”  
Prompto stepped down and dug through a small basket, “ah, perfect.”   
He took a small bottle and grabbed a gun, he had fantasized about this before, his heart pounded with excitement. He climbed back up as Gladio pulled at the restraints again, “you won’t get out of those, y’know. Just give up, Gladdy. It’s better that way.”  
“When I get out of these I’m gonna slap some sense back into you.”  
Prompto smirked as he applied some of the lube to his fingers, before prodding Gladios’ ass again, stretching it. He twisted as he applied the lube inside and out, the lube was warming liquid to make him sensitive to touch and penetration. He set the bottle down and placed the cold metallic gun to Gladios’ ass, “what’s that!?”  
“It’s a gun, I’m sure you’ll like it—but if you don’t, I will.”   
Gladio instinctively clenched as the barrel of the gun was pushed against his asshole, hissing as the pressure and lube helped it slowly ease in, his hands fisted and his wrists curled as he pulled against the leather. His legs tensed and bent upwards slightly as the restraints held them down. Prompto smirked widely as he leaned over the Shield, he forced the gun in, watching as a cry spilled from Gladio. He thrusted the gun roughly, pushing and pulling, he pushed it as far as the gun would go before he continued with quick and short thrusts, hitting the deep and sensitive spots inside him. He watched the way Gladios’ face contorted with pain, pleasure, and shame, the way his teeth would grit and his lips would stretch. How his chest heaved with heavy breaths. The sight made his own cock throb, he reached into his coat and down to stroke himself. Shuddering with pleasure, his eyes rolled back almost entirely as he continued. His strokes and thrusts in a quick sync until finally he came in his hand and Gladios’ cock throbbed with the smallest drip of cum beading out.  
Prompto smiled as he let go, leaving the gun to slowly slide and be pushed out. He hopped down again, Gladio stared at the ceiling, his eyes watering involuntarily as he panted. The gun finally fell out and clanged against the tables surface. Prompto stood and walked to stand behind Gladios’ head, “having fun?” Gladio glared, “so stubborn.”  
“Fuck you, Prompto—where is Noctis? Where’s Ignis?!”  
“Who do you think you’re doing this for? It’s for Noctis! For your King! You should be willingly submitting.”  
“Noctis wouldn’t make this happen.”  
“It’s for him, bear with it for Noct, for your King. Or are you not loyal?” Gladio tensed, “as an Amicitia, I am always loyal to the line of Lucis Caelum!”  
“Some shield, you can’t even go through all this without bitching. Maybe Noct needs to just find a new one.” Gladio narrowed his eyes, he wouldn’t let what Prompto said get to him.  
“I can handle this kind of shit no problem, that doesn’t mean I want to do it with you, you vapid blo—“   
his words were cut off as a cock shaped gag was forced into his mouth.   
“Yada yada yada, whatever.”   
Prompto secured the gag tightly, then stepped away to set out a few items and hummed nonchalantly. Gladio couldn’t see what they were or what he was doing, but at this rate, it couldn’t be much better. Prompto stepped back to the end, he applied more warming lube before pressing something against his throbbing hole, Gladio groaned around the gag as the object pushed through the sensitive muscle and into his ass. Prompto pushed as far as he could, before pressing down the handle. Gladios’ hips bucked sudden reaction as something else slipped inside him, then another and another and even more. ‘What the fuck is he putting in me!?’ His ass felt stretched and full, it pressed against his stomach as each movement shifted whatever they were around inside him. They kept hitting his prostate repeatedly, ‘fuck...’ he shuddered as it hit again. Prompto pulled the ovipositor out and pushed a butt plug in. Gladio squirmed more as the feeling of fullness only increased. Prompto smiled as he walked up to Gladios’ face.   
“Ah, you’re blushing, I bet you like how that feels, huh? Bet you’re wondering what is inside you. Wanna take a guess?” He chuckled, “I planted eggs inside you.”   
Gladio tensed and looked at him with disbelief.  
“That’s right. But not just any kind of egg. Daemon eggs. They’re either Arachne, Naga, or Mindflayer... I can’t remember. They should hatch no problem however, I think they’re supposed to get bigger too. It’ll be fun to see what happens!”  
Gladio pushed against the eggs and plug inside him, he wanted to remove them. Prompto watched for a moment.   
“It’s all in vain. You should be happy to do this for Noct.”   
Prompto shrugged off his coat, his pale skin was covered in bite and scratch marks, a blush stained his skin. He climbed back up and straddled Gladio,   
“I’m gonna make you submit no matter what. Better give up.”   
He lifted his ass before pushing down onto Gladios’ cock, sinking until he could feel every inch inside him.   
“So full, big.. perfect,” Prompto moaned out. He placed his hands on Gladios’ stomach for balance as he began riding rhythmically, his pace quick to begin with. Gladio closed his eyes, trying to pull his mind away, but the tight ass squeezing him, the way the eggs moved inside him, hitting his prostate and the assault on his cock was far too pleasing, his body was slowly becoming over stimulated by all the different feelings. His body jolted and bucked as something burned his chest, his eyes opened to watch Prompto pour scalding wax onto him, his hips still rolling.   
“Didn’t see that coming, did ya?”  
He drug his fingers through the hot wax, dragging it across his skin and abs. He lifted the candle jar back up, before pouring it over his collarbone and shoulders, watching the way Gladio squirmed as it burned him. “What’s with that look, Gladio!? I thought you weren’t going to take pleasure and submit!” Prompted tossed the candle aside as he placed his hands on Gladios’ neck, his ass still gripping half of his cock. He squeezed and pressed against his throat, Gladios’ eyes widened as he tried to breathe heavily through his nose, Prompto only pressed harder as he watched his eyes dilate and his cheeks stain with red.  
“Like it, huh? You’re more of a slut than you let on, but I always knew that. The way you would beg and moan for Ignis or Noct. The way you drooled like a dog!”   
Prompto lifted himself only long enough to pull off the cock ring and sink himself back down.   
“Come on then, cum Gladio, cum and show me how shameless you really are.”   
Prompto felt movement beneath his hands, the eggs were beginning to change and hatch. Gladio groaned and squirmed,   
‘I won’t, I won’t cum,’ he told himself repeatedly, a silent mantra only he could hear. The eggs began to press harder against his prostate and his cock began to throb as Prompto rode him.   
“Cum, Gladio, cum.”   
Prompto held himself back, he wanted to wait a little longer. He reached back and popped out the plug before casting it aside. Gladios’ cock twitched inside Prompto as he rode him, it throbbed and twitched and the pleasure was becoming far too good and blinding, “for Noct,” echoed in his head, Prompto leaned up again to choke him, taking pleasure in trying to break him, he pressed harder, harder, tighter, before finally his head tilted back as he came inside Prompto, his cum shooting out and filling his tight ass. Prompto was up and above his head in seconds as he all but ripped off the gag and pushed the tip of his cock to Gladios’ lips, who held them open compliantly.   
“Good,”  
he moaned as his cum shot into his mouth and on his lips. Gladios’ head fell back as he moaned and rolled his hips up as a bulge formed inside him. The eggs were enlarging, Gladio gasped and moaned as the pressure to his prostate drove his orgasm.  
“Yes, yes, yes,” he hissed. Prompto smiled as the eggs slid out of Gladio, spreading him, one after another the eggs exited his body and began cracking. “Looks like Nagas!” He looked at Gladios’ face, his eyes were glazed and lust hued, his blush far more deeper than earlier. “You ready to go home to Noct?” Gladio nodded quietly.  
————  
Ardyn had left the prince and his retinue to their own devices, they were all lust drugged that they never thought of anything else. They were out of his way.  
Prompto walked into the large bedroom, Ardyn wasn’t anywhere to be seen, he pulled Gladio along, a leash attached to the collar on his neck. “I brought Gladdy home!”  
“very good Prompto,” Ignis smiled at before returning his attention to Noctis. Nocts’ back was against Ignis’ chest as his legs were held open, Noctis’ stomach bulged, he was panting as he clearly pushed. A large egg slid out, spreading his ass until it plopped into the cum puddle beneath him. “Good boy,” Ignis murmured in his ear.  
One egg after another flooded out of Noctis as they began hatching. Ignis laid Noctis down, allowing him to return to pleasuring himself as the Mindflayer hatchlings began crawling all over his pale skin, leaving suction marks and streaks of scourged cum.  
Ignis smiled darkly at Gladio before tugging him by his leash, “you kept us waiting, Gladiolus.”  
“I’m sorry Iggy...”  
Ignis smirked, “open your mouth.” Gladio obeyed, his eyes closing as a heavy filling laid on his tongue and lips. He moaned as his hair was pulled and the cock slid further in. “Yes...” he hissed.


End file.
